dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi
|genre = Versus fighting |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 |media = DVD Blu-Ray Disc |input = Xbox 360 Controller DualShock 3 SIXAXIS}} Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (formerly known as Dragon Ball Game Project: Age 2011) is a fighting video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Announced by Weekly Shônen Jump, the game will be released by Namco Bandai on 25th October 2011, for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. Namco Bandai has announced the game for release in North America on October 25th, 2011, and in European countries on October 28th, 2011. Overview Development Development team Spike Co. Ltd. in Japan have taken a new approach with the aim of creating a new landmark in the Dragon Ball video game series. Announced under the code name Game Project: Age 2011, internauts could vote for the name of the game, having the choice between: Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Z, Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Rising, Dragon Ball Z: Awakening Saiyans, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Warriors. The title Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi was eventually chosen and officially revealed on June 30th, 2011. The first trailer for this video game, still under the name Game Project: Age 2011, was released on May 10th, 2011. The European trailer was released on June 30th, 2011, at Japan Expo 2011. The name Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi was officially revealed primarily and the trailer showcased certain characters of the Saiyan Saga and their attacks, as well as confirmed a release date of October 28th. The demo at the Japan Expo convention included Goku (Base and Super Saiyan), Android 18, Future Trunks (Sword), Frieza, Vegeta (Base), Cell (Perfect Form), Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan), and Saibaman. A second trailer was released on June 30th, confirming a release date of October 25th for North America, and displayed several Namek Saga scenes, along with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Janemba (First Form). The development team of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi confimed in an interview that some Dragon Ball GT characters are appearing in this new game.[http://www.saiyanisland.com/2011/07/dragon-ball-z-ultimate-tenkaichi-developer-interview/ Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi developer interview] Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi dives into the Dragon Ball universe with brand new content and gameplay, and a comprehensive character line up. It has faithful manga-style graphics, totally destructible battle fields, and refined controls designed to bring the experience closer to the highly acclaimed ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. The character and environment graphics are upgraded since the previous series; characters are drawn straight from the original series and to match the anime and makes it a true Dragon Ball experience. The game features the original Japanese voices and music. “Impact Break” system allows large scale environment destruction. This includes realistic craters and Kamehameha tracers cutting across the sky, delivering a heightened sensation of realism and dynamic immediacy. The controls are designed to bring the experience closer to the previous Budokai Tenkaichi series, making the play accessible to all, but retaining all the tactical depth in battle. Improved mechanics allow for faster long-to-short range fights. The gameplay also includes elements from the ''Budokai'' series, such as Quick Time Events during certain combos. There is also an added health recovery system and a vast collection of more cinematic camera angles. Modes Story mode The enhanced story mode will immerse players in the rich variety of the Dragon Ball universe where every element of the battle will thrill. Great Apes and other giant characters, such as Janemba (First Form), up to 15x the size of playable characters are featured in this video game, but only in boss fights and/or cinematics. 15 animated scenes with bosses are included. The game also includes bonus level from movie and Dragon Ball GT series. Character Creation & Customization Ultimate Tenkaichi includes a special mode which allows the player to experience the brand new age of Dragon Ball Z. A "Complete Character Creation & Customization" feature was confirmed on July 2011 by Namco Bandai Games. Appearance and attributes can be customized such as model body, face, hair, attire, and fighting style. Additionally fighting style and special moves can be selected. Characters Confirmed Playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Future Trunks (Sword) *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Confirmed Bosses *Great Ape *Great Ape Vegeta *Janemba (First Form) Confirmed Stages *Break Wasteland *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Hell *Supreme Kai's World Gallery References External links *[http://dragonball.namcobandaigames.com/ultimatetenkaichi/story Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Official Website] *[http://www.namcobandaigames.com/console/dragon-ball-z-ultimate-tenkaichi Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi overview at namcobandaigames.com] *[http://b.bngi-channel.jp/dba/ Dragon Ball Game Project: Age 2011 Official Website] Category:Budokai Tenkaichi series Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video Games when you can create/customize characters